halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaska-013
Chief Petty Officer Alaska-013, known by many of his peers as little brother, is the largest surviving augmentee of the Spartan-II Program. This earned him a few titles, and some animosity with doorframes. As a heavy weapons and breaching specialist, he often finds the best ways to win are with a powerful weapon in his hands. A formidable brawler in CQC, Alaska knows that if weapons fail, an old-fashioned beat down does the trick just as well. Taken by ONI though he was two years younger, Alaska rapidly earned his place among the S-II, growing up to be regarded as the of the best heavy assault specialists the UNSC has. With a career that spans over three decades, and countless missions, theatres of war and a few close calls with death, Alaska has also proven that being a heavy assault ace is not just about power, it also has to do with knowing when to keep your distance - and when to simply break off and regroup. Biography Early Years Alaska's mother held an extremely well-paying job as a media corporation executive. However, it was tremendously stressful, culminating in her going into labor early. One of the two twins was stillborn, and the other barely survived. The one who barely survived was Alaska. Due to being premature, he was often ill until his first birthday. During the first trying year of his life, Alaska's mother quit her job to be with her new son. Alaska's father took a great deal of time off from being a major league Grav Ball team coach to help his wife. The first year of Alaska's life was marred by battles with various illnesses. Yet after his first birthday, his health improved dramatically, and he was seldom ill. As he grew, Alaska was always taller than the other children his age, often by 10 inches. Alaska was not skinny, even with being oddly tall, instead, he was a bit heavier than he should have been. Abduction Training For the first year of training, Alaska showed few skills that were above those of his peers. He did not seem inclined to try to stand out, content being average. However, as he realized the kids who had bullied him badly in school were no longer around him, Alaska soon began to change. While he still lagged well behind the others in anything to do with planning, Alaska proved that he could see possibilities in the moment. Yet, Alaska found an unlikely friend in a candidate who was often alone, and was often in a poor mood. Talon-119. While Alaska's outgoing, talkative, and friendly nature drove Talon mad during the first three weeks they were paired up, they soon became friends. After a few years, they were nearly brothers. Talon's natural tactical thinking balanced Alaska's impulsive, and poor planning skills. While Alaska's upbeat cheerfulness kept the oft-serious Talon from being a buzzkill all the time. Even more note-worthy was his strength and overall durability. Alaska maintained a bit more mass, even into his teen years in training. While the others were lean and skinny, Alaska was at the heavy end of the spectrum. This belied a natural sense of balance that was well-developed, as well as unusual endurance. The Augmentations Alaska's youth served him well, as he handled the excruciating pain and dramatic alterations better than the older candidates. However, the scientists made the unwelcome discovery that his metabolism burned through most anesthetics at a twenty-five percent faster rate than normal. This resulted in an increased use of anesthetics and the fear they may harm him in the long run. Thankfully the fears proved to be unfounded when Alaska was woken up for the first time after being augmented. The young Spartan II tried to get up, and learned the hard, that the floor does not forgive faceplants; yet when he lifted his head, his nose wasn't badly broken. Surprisingly for his size, Alaska adjusted the fastest to the changes. While he still maintained more weight on his overall frame, now it was muscle. Within months of being fully augmented, Alaska's raw power was put to the test. Halsey was intrigued by the fact Alaska's sheer power had become a weapon. During a routine sparring exercise, Alaska was called away by an ONI agent. He was taken to a largely empty room, with the only items of note being massive crates. After being told to stay put, which Alaska did, he heard footsteps. Before he could clearly realize he had reacted, there was a black-clad figure on the floor, neck bent at an odd, and clearly fatal angle. This alerted him to the possibility of there being more hostiles, and the teenaged super soldier had a gut feeling trouble was on the way. Alaska stayed in the shadows of the crates, until four more figures tried to tackle him. Combat Career The First Battle of Drawn Alaska's first major deployment after the massacre of Cyan Team, of which he was the only survivor. His first task was to lead a recon team into the deserts to get data on the Covenant forces. Of course, it didn't go perfectly, and the team he led was attacked by a lance lead by Zakar 'Gedanee, a Zealot renowned for his short temper Hidden in a sand dune, only his visor had been visible which ended up giving his presence away. As the Zealot approached, Alaska stayed motionless until he saw the chance and burst out of the dune, showering Zekar with sand. Sadly he lost his first M247H to a well-placed slash of the Zealot's energy sword. Angry at the loss of his primary weapon, he quickly adjusted as best he could, given the circumstances. Even with his armored bulk, Alaska proved very maneuverable though his career would have been cut short had Aleksandra Zaytseva not used flashbangs to disorient the raging Sangheili. Though Alaska had been wounded in the skirmish, he was largely unaware it until Aleksandra pointed it out. Thankfully, his armor took the worst of the strike from Zakar's energy sword, leaving only a minor burn on his thigh. The resulting scar would fade away in a few years after the battle. However, on board the UNSC Spring Bloom, Alaska racked up a great deal of injuries defending the bridge. The first of a series of major wounds was a plasma pistol shot, that left him with third degree burns on his neck and shoulder, while his chest was largely unharmed due to the extensively up-armored Mk IV armor. He fought onwards, even with such injuries, killing a number of the attackers. However, in the end, the Cole Protocol was carried out as the ship was being overrun. Ambush on Ishir Alaska was on a temporary out of armor rotation, and was at a remote outpost on the planet Ihsir. It was legendary for being among the most boring UNSC outposts, in fact many of the personnel stationed there had never seen active combat. However, several days into his time there, a Covenant scout party stumbled across the planet. Seizing upon a chance to cut off communications for the humans, a lance of Sangheili landed on the planet. Lead by the honorable Reff 'Vadamai, the team of Ultra and Major class Sangheili slipped into the base unnoticed. However, one Major split away from the main lance, and encountered Alaska. Wearing just his off-duty uniform, Alaska fought an uneven battle against the Major. After crushing the Sangheili with a powerful double-footed kick, he turned to go to the armory. Seconds later, an explosion tore through the armory, and rendered that plan pointless. After running from the ensuing fireball, Alaska found the few survivors, including a medic named Martin Dequinte Aston. The survivors were pinned behind rubble, leaving Alaska to challenge the leader of the lance to single combat. Reff did not turn down the challenge, as that would be dishonorable. Alaska found himself pitted against a mighty Ultra who was armed with an energy sword. While ducking and dodging the elegant lunges and slashes of the Sangheili Ultra, Alaska suffered a grazing cut on his powerful abdominal muscles. Even though it burned, he kept fighting, and slid under a slash aimed to cut his head off. Taking advantage of being behind Reff, the Spartan used one of the Ultra's plasma pistols to weed out the other Elites hunched behind cover. The weapon overheated quickly, and forced him to drop it, thankfully before he suffered any burns. Alaska, and the troops he was defending, felt the base rumble ominously. Reff and the remainder of the lance fled the outpost, much to the shock of the UNSC personnel. Alaska knew this wasn't going to last and evacuated the survivors in a Pelican. Hours later, Ihsir was glassed, for reasons still not clear. Siege on Sirona Chief Petty Officer Alaska had been deployed to assist the fighting in the besieged city of Manapos, located on Sirona. At first, Alaska was not certain as to why he'd been pulled for this, of all Spartans. But the fact they needed heavy firepower to back up the teams attempting to defend the generators quickly changed that. Facing the Covenant with typical Spartan II determination, Alaska worked tirelessly to beat them back. He stood his ground, and refused to give the onslaught of Covenant any of the ground beneath his armored boots. Yet Alaska's superior firepower only helped for so long. While he wanted to stand his ground to the bitter end, Alaska was forced to retreat as he got flanked, and was increasingly unable to keep the Covenant at bay. Falling back into the city, the unshakeable heavy assault specialist found himself in an unusual place. Ruined buildings, smoke rolled across the sky and the fighting was far from constant. After seeing Covenant troops round up and massacre civilians, Alaska found himself questioning his faith in the outcome of the war. Even more dramatic, was the feeling that he could do nothing to save anyone, including himself. He patrolled empty streets, and proved there was no fury like a Spartan's, when he found a lone Brute threatening a family. While they were just as terrified of Alaska as they were of the alien, Alaska faced down the much larger alien. The ensuing fight lasted all of two minutes, and ended when Alaska sunk his combat knife into the Brute's throat. While that helped his falling morale, Alaska had to move on. Patrolling largely silent streets, he could not shake a feeling of empty purpose and a broken spirit. Days became weeks as he found fewer and fewer survivors, making him wonder why he still fought. However, he could not complain about the food, as wildlife had begun to creep into the city, and all of it was edible, according to Alaska. The Battle of Earth After Reach, Alaska was patched up, and shipped to Earth. Deployed to protect Sydney, Alaska spent most of his time with his back to a wall, metaphorically. The Covenant forces were spear-headed in that attack by Zakar 'Gedenai, the Zealot that evaded Alaska on Drawn. While not a leader by nature, Alaska found himself assisting the higher ranked, un-augmented leaders on the ground. While dealing with a raging Hunter, Alaska failed to avoid an explosion caused by a blast from a Wraith striking a nearby Warthog. The resulting fireball sent shrapnel everywhere, including Alaska's back. Many of the pieces caused lacerations over two and a half inches deep, but several got lodged in his lumbar vertebrae, resulting in immense pain. However, Alaska refused to even winch in pain and kept fighting. Yet as bad as the fighting was, one thing made it far better. Alaska was put back in a team with his 'brother', Talon-119. The unlikely pair of an EOD/CQC ace and a heavy assault specialist laid waste to any Covenant forces that dared to stand in their path. As they moved through the chaotic combat zone, both Spartan IIs proved that two heads are always better than one when cornered by a Brute Chieftain. Talon had his back to a wall, while the Brute closed in to finish him off with a Gravity Hammer. However, Alaska had been behind the Brute, and was called into action by Talon's phrase of "Ain't that a kick in the head..." seconds before the Brute fell to a skull-crushing, double-footed kick from Alaska. Appearance Alaska is considered very muscular for a Spartan-II, a result of his intense combat style that often calls for heavy lifting and hauling. He has an impressive arm span, stretching just shy of eight feet, three inches from finger to finger thanks to his long arms and powerful hands. It's no secret Alaska can palm an EVA helmet like a basketball since he's done it to his siblings by accident. Unsurprisingly for his combat style and role, Alaska has some nasty scars. Nearly all of them are on his front. The worst of the scarring runs along his right collarbone, a thick network of fibrous burn scar tissue from a plasma pistol shot. Similar scars mar his right shoulder, having been sustained from the same shot. A myriad of other scars are on his sides and arms, many of which have long faded. His back bears fewer scars, owing to him often having his back away from the enemy in combat. Notably, he has an unusually deep chest, the result of being barrel-chested. However, with his muscular frame, it's scarcely noticeable. Yet that brings an advantage to the table, in the form of bigger lungs, and heart, boosting Alaska's natural endurance and stamina. His muscular build also makes his neck appear slightly shorter than average, though this could also be from him spending time hunched over with a heavy machine gun in his hands during combat. Alaska can't grow a wisp of facial hair, which leaves his face looking remarkably young. His thick sand-blond hair is often kept short, rarely more than an inch or two long. He has fairly heavy cheekbones and a somewhat square face. His eyes are a drab green, many joke he should've had green armor to match them. Armor Sets and Load Out In combat, as of 2558, Alaska was one of the last Spartans wearing Gen1 armor in combat. This is due to the fact his armor has been retrofitted with enough gear, both in terms of shielding and power generating systems, to survive just as much, if not more, than most Gen2 MJOLNIR suits can withstand. It has a permanently hardwired Overshield unit, allowing for boosted shielding for longer periods, should Alaska come under heavier than normal fire. It is painted an unmistakable color...bright teal. While not the ideal color choice, it serves as a warning to enemies that Alaska is a force to be reckoned with. Not only that, but in poor atmospheric conditions, such as thick fog or driving rain, Alaska does not need active camouflage to vanish. A thick cloud of low fog, a rolling stream of choking smoke or sheets of rain, even the blinding glare from ice and snow, render him all but unseen to the naked eye. The whole chest and back is a heavily up-armored version of the Grenadier chest armor with a flak shield on one shoulder. It's not uncommon for Alaska to have a knife on his chest plate as well, though it's more of a dagger in terms of size. Both massive shoulders are protected by the flat, shield-like Grenadier plates, which makes his silhouette rather top-heavy. He only changes the helmet, either wearing a MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet or a Commando helmet when on long term missions. There are unconfirmed reports he is involved with prototype testing a new Gen2 variant. However, due to the nature of the reports, nothing more can be said until further information is revealed. ```UPDATE``` The suit is confirmed to be a Gen2 variant codenamed TITAN. More data is needed. His weapons of choice include the massive AIE-486H which is one of the weapons Alaska has had the most success with that is not an M6G. At first glance, the weapon is unmodified, aside from the addition of 'nagy testver'(big brother) written on the shield plate in honor of Jorge-052, who often called Alaska 'little brother; in Hungarian. The only major modification that was made to the weapon was adjusting the handles so he could avoid his left wrist cramping badly. This massive weapon is a favorite, and his personal M247H has a custom-made sling, allowing him to carry it and keep his hands free. To alleviate the hassle of reloading the heavy weapon in combat, it's always hooked to an ammopack. Given the bulky frame of Alaska in armor, it presents no change in combat responsiveness - and several unlucky enemies have been flattened by him throwing himself backwards at them. More than once, Alaska's raw muscle power was a key factor in a fight. Not shockingly, he is the strongest surviving Spartan on record, and is often put into action during CQB encounters. A good example is from the battle of Reach, when Alaska went toe-to-toe with a Brute Chieftain. He successfully disarmed the alien, and finished the brawl by sinking his combat knife into it's neck. There are reports that Alaska can tear off the arms of an Elite however these are not confirmed. As well as being versed in all UNSC weaponry, as all Spartan-II are, Alaska is extremely competent with alien weapons, a fact assisted by his outstanding physical power. If he can, he singles out opponents that are either high-ranked, OR carry heavy weaponry. This serves to both demoralize the Covenant troops and often rob them of their best infantry. One of he weapons that often winds up in his hands is the Gravity Hammer. Alaska is cunning in terms of using this weapon, and is able to effortlessly swing it with one arm if needed. Personality During training, Alaska was often the 'heart' of his team. Nothing ever seemed to get him truly upset, even the often harsh, even brutal treatment from Mendez didn't phase him beyond the instant it happened. Resilience became one of his greatest assets, both his body and mind could spring back from nearly anything. While tactical thinking is far from Alaska's strong suit, he excels at improvising. For him, the spontaneous nature of combat can reveal the best solution to the issue at hand. Even into the first few years of the Human-Covenant War, his upbeat personality helped both himself and his team, Cyan Team, get through gruesome battles. However, after the death of his first fireteam, Cyan Team, Alaska lost himself. He became depressed, and had a major aversion to being near anyone. He tried repeatedly to haul himself out of this, yet his only relief came when he forced himself to just smile through the pain. Over the following months, he learned to hide the mental agony he was in, putting up a cheerful façade to make others assume he was fine. As years wore on, this gradually became Alaska's normal personality, and the shattered, depressed mindset was buried under a social and amiable personality. While he's most social within Spartan kind, Alaska is often happy to converse with anyone who wants to do so. He shares a tight bond with his Spartan siblings, a result, some claim, of him being a heavy assault specialist, since they need someone to watch their backs in combat. Many of them keep an eye out on behalf of Alaska when a battle is raging. They find themselves repaid with the knowledge that Alaska will walk through hellfire to save his siblings...or any soldier standing against the Covenant. Alaska is also famed for his appetite, and resulting love of food. With a calorie intake of about 10,000; it's no small wonder that he's often hungry. His favorite foods often contain blueberries, as the flavor is a familiar comfort for reasons he is not certain of. Several UNSC personnel have learned that there are only two types of bets you don't make against Alaska. The first is anything to do with food, this lesson was demonstrated by a daring young ODST who thought he could take a slice of pizza from both Alaska and Jorge. Pizza was, and still is, a rare treat for Spartans, and as a result, unintentionally provoked both Spartans. The other type of bet that should not be made against Alaska is about strength He loves a challenge, and one daring ODST, Lucas Infernleo bet that Alaska could not bench press an armored Spartan IV, even if Alaska had his armor on. Alaska proved that was nonsense, when he did two full sets of reps with the reluctant Martin Dequinte Aston in place of the weights. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs